


Victory

by ficbear



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bondage, Facials, Hate Sex, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Sadism, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How apt. You belong on your knees before me..." Sima Yi taunted him, his voice crisp and sharp with amusement. "Like a dog."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

The first time was a surprise to Cao Pi. His attraction to the strategist had been building for weeks, and with it the frustration that inevitably accompanied their meetings, but when the matters finally came to a head he was completely unprepared for how little control he had over himself.

He'd done his best to provoke Sima Yi throughout the meeting, and the tension in the room grew thicker and thicker with each barbed remark. The other officers around the table became increasingly unwilling to contribute to the discussion at all as the meeting dragged on, and before long the conversation simply a volley of barely disguised threats and outright derision passing between the two of them.

"The idea is sheer folly, Sima Yi." Cao Pi sneered. "It's hard to believe you defeated Ma Su, let alone Zhuge Liang, with tactics so asinine."

There was silence, and then the sound of metal claws scraping into a clenched fist.

"Clear the room!" Sima Yi shouted, and the assembled officers almost ran for the door. Within seconds the two of them were alone, finally free of even the pretence of decorum.

"_I'll_ decide when this meeting is over, Sima Yi." Cao Pi's sneer curled into a grimace. "_You_ should remember your place."

"My place?" The strategist stood up and advanced on him, his fist still clenched. "_My_ place, it seems, is to prop up the feeble efforts of a pampered child who should never have been put in command."

"That's enough!" Cao Pi cried, scraping his chair back and storming toward the door.

"That's right, turn and run. It seems your idiocy is matched only by your cowardice." The strategist folded his arms and laughed. "Perhaps your father should have left Cao Zhi to rule; you're certainly not worthy of carrying the Cao name, are you, _my lord_?"

There was a moment of quiet as Cao Pi paused by the door. Then he spun on his heel, strode back over to Sima Yi, and grabbed hold of his collar.

"How dare you presume to judge my worth?" he hissed, his face inches from the strategist's. "You know nothing of leadership, Sima Yi. You're nothing but an administrator, a glorified bureaucrat whose strategies depend more on luck than wit."

Fury burned in the strategist's eyes, and one clawed hand struck Cao Pi hard across the cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground at Sima Yi's feet.

"How apt. You belong on your knees before me..." Sima Yi taunted him, his voice crisp and sharp with amusement. "Like a dog."

A searing rage blazed through Cao Pi, and he found himself carried along by the anger, unable to resist. He scrambled to his feet and lunged at Sima Yi, charging forward in a blur of white and blue silk, and flung himself bodily at him. The impact sent them both crashing to the floor, and Cao Pi pressed him down, letting the whole of his bodyweight pin him. The strategist's hand shot up to grab Cao Pi's throat, and those cold fingers clamped down hard around his neck. The pressure wasn't quite enough to cut off his air supply, but it was more than enough to send a surge of pleasure through Cao Pi's body. He was hard in seconds, and he found himself grinding the ridge of his cock against the strategist's thigh, even as the hand around his throat squeezed tighter.

"Ha!" Sima Yi laughed, grinding his own hardness back against Cao Pi. "You really are nothing like your father, are you?"

One hard shove had Cao Pi on his back, and they lay there silently for a moment, their bodies pressed tightly together, their eyes locked and burning with animosity. Then the strategist's lips curled into a sharp smile, and he knelt up just enough to flip Cao Pi over onto his stomach. One clawed hand clamped the back of Cao Pi's neck, pinning him down, while the other slashed at the silk of his shirt. The fabric fell aside, exposing his back to the cool air of the room. Cao Pi shuddered and pushed back against the strategist.

"You'd better make this good," he spat.

"Oh, it'll be good for _me_." One claw trailed lightly across the curve of Cao Pi's spine. "But you're not going to get what you want just yet, my lord."

A laugh of sheer malice rang out, and all five claws raked down across Cao Pi's back, searing white-hot pain across the length of his exposed skin. He cried out, cursing and hissing, and ground his cock against the floor beneath him.

"How desperate; like a beast, mindlessly rutting against the nearest available surface."

"Damn you, Sima Yi," he said, digging his nails into the floor as the wounds on his back throbbed and burned. "I should have your head for this."

"And I should slit your throat right now, but that's not the game we're playing, is it?"

The strategist stood up and grabbed hold of Cao Pi, one hand gripping the back of his belt and the other buried in his hair, then hauled him to his feet and across to the table. The hand in his hair twisted viciously, and Cao Pi found himself slammed down onto the table. The impact drove a ragged groan from his throat, and he pressed his ass back against Sima Yi, squirming against the hard ridge of his cock.

Sima Yi chuckled, and leaned down to trail his tongue along one of the wounds. "Wanton slut. Is this what you learned at your father's knee?"

Hissing through gritted teeth, Cao Pi writhed under the strategist's grip. "Is that all you're capable of? Taunts and innuendo? Or do you actually have what it takes to fuck me?"

"Why don't you beg for it, _my lord_?"

"You couldn't make me beg, not in a hundred years." Cao Pi laughed bitterly, but his hands were already reaching down to rub at his cock through the silk of his trousers.

The strategist grabbed hold of his wrists and yanked them away, twisting both arms up roughly behind his back. "You'll touch yourself if and when I allow it, and no sooner."

Sima Yi tied the remnants of Cao Pi's shirt tightly around his wrists, and stood back to admire the view for a moment. Slowly, teasingly, he trailed one claw along the curve of Cao Pi's ass, scraping the sharp metal lightly across the tight silk that covered him, and Cao Pi could barely stifle a moan. The strategist grabbed his ass roughly, digging his claws in hard, and laughed.

"Even if I untied you now, you wouldn't run away, would you, my lord? You want it too much."

Cao Pi's only response was a bitter little growl, and a thrust of his ass back against Sima Yi's hand. The strategist released his grip and circled around to stand before him.

"One day I _will_ fuck you, my lord, but it won't be today. Today I'm going to take your mouth; I want to see if that tongue of yours is as skilled as it is vicious."

He unfastened his robe just enough to bare his cock, and gripped a handful of Cao Pi's hair, yanking his head up.

"Stop playing around and fuck me, Sima Yi," Cao Pi hissed, pulling against the hand in his hair. "Or can't you-"

The strategist shoved his cock roughly into Cao Pi's mouth, cutting off the rest of his complaint. Sima Yi fucked his throat hard and fast from the first thrust, showing no mercy whatsoever as Cao Pi coughed and groaned around his cock, choking a little with each stroke. The violence and fury of it only inflamed Cao Pi further, and he ground his aching cock against edge of the table, desperate for even the crudest touch. His eyes were beginning to water, and his throat burned with a dull, raw ache, but each thrust of the strategist's cock only made him hungrier for it.

Sima Yi pulled back suddenly, and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Don't be so passive, my lord. Let me feel that tongue."

Cao Pi's blood seethed with anger, and a little growl rumbled in his throat, but he complied nevertheless, flicking his tongue over the underside of the strategist's cock each time it withdrew, and sucking hard each time it slammed back into his mouth. No matter how much he might hate Sima Yi, he couldn't suppress the desire the man provoked in him, and his body burned with hunger. One clawed hand raked across Cao Pi's back savagely, driving a strangled moan from his throat, and Sima Yi laughed.

"Your throat constricts wonderfully when you're in pain, my lord. How fortunate for me that you enjoy being hurt as much as you enjoy being fucked."

Cao Pi arched his back under the strategist's claws, pushing up against them even as a growl of pain rumbled in his throat.

"What would your father say, if he could see you now?" Sima Yi's voice was low and ragged, his breath shallow and fast. His thrusts quickened, and his claws clamped around the back of Cao Pi's neck. "Would he be surprised to see that his son is such a whore?"

A desperate groan escaped Cao Pi's throat, and he struggled against the hand on his neck, writhing and bucking against the table beneath him. The sharp metal digging into his skin, the wounds throbbing on his back, the blunt force of Sima Yi's cock slamming into his throat, everything Cao Pi could taste and feel was almost too much; now he was grateful for the fact that the strategist had chosen to fuck his mouth, because he really might have begged if his tongue wasn't otherwise occupied, and there was no way he would give Sima Yi that satisfaction. Instead he sucked harder on the strategist's cock, throwing all of his lust and aggression into wringing every last bit of pleasure from him.

"Ha!" Sima Yi chuckled. He pulled out suddenly, yanking Cao Pi's head back. "This will be _my_ victory, not yours, my lord."

The strategist wrapped one hand around his cock and let his come splash across Cao Pi's face, meeting his eyes with a look of utter contempt. Cao Pi glared up at him, his face burning hot with embarrassment and desire, and shuddered. The heat and scent of the seed coating his cheeks stoked his lust even further, and he could barely suppress the urge to dart out his tongue and taste it. Instead he kept his gaze locked on Sima Yi's, and his expression defiant, as the strategist tidied himself and straightened his robes.

"If you'll excuse me, my lord." He bowed curtly, his tone light and mocking.

Cao Pi choked back an incredulous laugh. "I'm not done with you yet, Sima Yi."

The strategist simply chuckled, and cut Cao Pi's wrists free with one nonchalant swipe of his claws. He was still smiling that sour, self-satisfied smile as he made his way to the door.

"Nor I with you, my lord." He laughed, and closed the door behind him.


End file.
